kingdoms_of_terrafandomcom-20200215-history
Fae
Their current captial is Naeren'Nae , which was run by Lathalius Faelyn(pictured to the right), but due to events there is a new leader. Lore There are many people who say the Fae are just a magical experiment gone wrong, and others say that they grew out of the plants that cover the land as a defense mechanism. Both of these assumptions are only partially true, although the only ones that know the full truth are the Fae, and they are not eager to tell anyone. A very long time ago an Arch-mage by the name of Varith began experiments on nature magic, exposing plants to many levels of magical energy. After a few months of experimentation on one of his many trees, he decided that trees could not create anything special once exposed to magic. After being abandoned, the tree began to grow abnormally large until it surpassed even the tallest mansion. Once it had finished growing, it began creating defenses for itself. These defenses eventually became intelligent and are now what we know as the Fae. Because of this the Fae are determined to protect nature, specifically the home tree, with as much power as they are able. 'Appearance' The Fae are very similar to humans in many aspects; growing, at their tallest, around 6ft, and reaching adulthood around 30. There are reports of Faes reaching up to 1000 years of age, but this is extremely rare and only those high in society are able to do so. Their hair is usually made of tree-like materials, such as vines, leaves, lily pads, branches and such. The color varies according to the season the Fae was conceived; being born in the summer produces bright green, healthy leaves, for example. But winter leaves are usually dark brown, brown, black or the Fae is born bald. As for spring, their hair can be made of beautiful flower petals or leaves with normal coloration. Autumn, as expected, produces Fae with red, orange or blonde hair. Some Fae with light brown hair are reported to be born in this season too. The skin color of a Fae can be nearly any color you can find naturally in the world, from human-colored skin, obsidian purple and all the way to the brightest blues. The above details as described are dictated by the literal fabric of nature as shaped by Matris Lignum and are under her control. They have pointy ears and are very similar to wood elves. Religion Fae consider Matris Lignum , the mother tree, as their parent and creator. Social structure Every Fae in the community is equal, except for the one leader of the main town and his or her descendants; they live longer and are responsible for taking the town decisions, knowing what's best for the people in the moment. However, the leader will always talk to at least some of the community before making one. Other info Fae are very agile fighters, and usually use light weapons such as short swords and daggers. Many Fae are archers. They’re very magical beings, and tend to learn magic more easily than other races; that condition is stronger in nature related spells. There aren’t many reports of aggressive Fae though, they tend to be peaceful. For that peaceful behavior, they’re received with open arms in all the towns. A special note is to be made about Fae reproduction. Fae do not reproduce sexually. Instead, if two Fae come together in a relationship regardless of gender and those two desire a child, they must pray to the Matris Lignum. If she decides that their bond is strong and they will be good parents, she will bear them a Fae child. The child will have traits of both parents, however there is also a special attribute to Fae birth in this way. If a Fae is born unto a couple deemed worthy by Matris Lignum, the coupe also may decide in which season and at what time the Fae child will be born. Matris Lignum will then bear the child in the described time. This is how Fae appearance can be predetermined, as it were. Faes' bodily fluids seem to also be either green, or sap. Category:Race